Les Serpentards sont dans la place
by Plume Enchantee
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un certain Mr Harry Potter s'il aurait été envoyé chez les Serpentards. slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Plume Enchantée

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Adventure/Romance

**Avertissement : **C'est un slash, donc relations homosexuelles, homophobes passez votre chemin.

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire d'un certain Mr Harry Potter s'il aurait été envoyé chez les Serpentards. slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce qui est écrit en italique, ce sont les pensées d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Serpentards sont dans la place<br>**

**Chapitre 1 **: 4 Privet Drive

* * *

><p><strong>Boum Boum Boum<strong>

-Debout Potter !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le sortant d'un fabuleux rêve où il volait sur une moto, surplombant des villes illuminées dans la nuit noire. Il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes rafistolées avec du scotch à cause d'un énième coup de poing de Dudley et sa bande, et les posa sur son nez.

Harry jeta un œil à son réveil et constata qu'il était déjà 7h30. Il se dépêcha de se lever, mieux valait éviter que Tante Pétunia ne s'impatiente et vienne le chercher par le col de sa chemise, chemise qui d'ailleurs lui allait quatre fois trop grand tout comme le reste de ses vêtements qui avaient autrefois appartenu à son cousin Dudley qui ressemblait à un cochon rose vêtu d'une perruque blonde, tandis que Harry avait plus le look d'une allumette surélevée d'une touffe de cheveux noir corbeau indomptable.

Il sortit de son placard, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait sa super famille..

En entrant, Harry remarqua que sa tante avait déjà mis la table et que son oncle ne lisait pas le journal comme à son habitude mais était en train d'essayer de calmer Dudley pour éviter une de ses fameuses crise cette fois due au nombre de ses cadeaux, qui selon lui était inférieur à celui de l'année dernière...

_Oh non c'est pas vrai j'avais complètement oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley aujourd'hui et que je devais passer la journée chez la vieille Mme Figg !_

-Dépêche-toi d'aller faire cuire les œufs ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est moi qui vait le faire à ta place ! Et tâche surtout de ne rien faire brûler, le petit déjeuner de mon Dudlinouchet doit être absolument parfait pour son anniversaire !

La voix de crécelle de Tante Pétunia lui fit comme l'effet d'une douche froide et finit de le réveiller complètement. Harry se hâta donc et fit cuire œufs et bacon, sans oublier de faire bouillir l'eau du thé pour ses tuteurs.

Tout en servant le petit déjeuner aux Dursley, Harry tendit l'oreille pour écouter la discussion qu'entretenaient son oncle et sa tante, pour savoir à quelle heure exactement il devrait partir chez Mme Figg. C'était une vieille femme qui habitait la rue d'à côté et qui devait le garder chez elle comme à chaque fois que les Dursley partaient en vacances ou fêtaient l'anniversaire de Dudley. Harry ne l'aimait pas trop car sa maison sentait le choux et qu'à chaque fois qu'il y allait elle passait des heures à lui parler de tous ses chats et à lui montrer les albums remplit de photos de ces mêmes chats. En bref, Harry n'était vraiment pas impatient de la revoir !

-Oh mais Maman je ne veux pas que le monstre vienne avec nous !

_Quoi ? J'ai du louper un épisode  
><em>

-Je sais mon Dudlinouchet, mais on a pas le choix. Mme Figg est malade et ne peux pas le garder aujourd'hui. Il viendra donc avec nous au zoo.

-Mais Maman c'est pas juste ! C'est mon anniversaire !

-Je peux rester ici sinon, se risqua Harry avec espoir. _Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrais regarder la télé directement pour une fois au lieu de l'écouter à travers la porte de mon placard._

-Surement pas mon garçon, tu ferais surement exploser la maison ! Aucune chance pour que je laisse un monstre de ton espèce tout seul ici ! réplique Vernon rouge de colère.

Harry baissa la sienne tout rouge, non pas de colère mais de gène.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais appeler Cathy la maman de Piers pour ne pas que tu sois tout seul avec le garçon mon Dudlinouchet, ça te va comme ça ?

-Mouai grommela Dudley dans son triple menton et lança à Harry un sourire narquois. Harry déglutit, il était maudit, il en était sûr.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tout le monde va se préparer, nous partons au zoo dans une demi heure.

Sur cette dernière réplique Oncle Vernon suivit Tante Pétunia et Dudley à l'étage en lui jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement.

_Wouhou, je vais au zoo !_

A cette simple pensée Harry effectua une vraie danse de la joie dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Tante Pétunia et Dudley montèrent dans la voiture, et alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à faire de même Oncle Vernon le retint par l'épaule et le menaça en lui postillonant à la figure tout en le fixant de ses yeux porcins.<p>

-Je te préviens mon garçon, une seule bizarrerie, une SEULE, et tu regrettera d'être né !

Harry acquiesça, tout pâle et incapable de donner une réponse vocale.

* * *

><p>Durant le trajet, Harry se tenait entre Dudley et Piers qu'ils avaient récupérés en passant et ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner des coup de poings dans les côtes, pendant que son oncle et sa tante discutaient à l'avant de la voiture, ignorant complètement le traitement que subissait Harry à l'arrière.<p>

Voulant stopper Dudley et son copain, Harry dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement.

-Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'étais sur une moto volante.

Le silence s'abattit d'un coup dans la voiture, et Oncle Vernon devenait de plus en plus écarlate, tournant même jusqu'au violet, puis explosa.

-QU'AS TU DIS POTTER ! Une moto VOLANTE ! De telles choses n'existent pas, et que t'ai-je dis à propos des choses qui n'existaient pas ? De ne jamais les mentionner ! Tu m'as bien compris mon garçon ?

-Oui Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix et rouge de honte.

-Bien, et que ce soit la dernière fois, sinon tu recevra la plus grosse correction de toute ta vie !

Le trajet se poursuivit en silence et Harry se faisait mitrailler de sourires moqueurs de la part de Dudley et Piers.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà une heure et demi qu'ils étaient au zoo et Harry passait le plus beau moment de sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de chez les Dursley si l'on comptait pas la maison de la vieille Mme Figg et l'école. Harry était complètement émerveillé devant tous ces animaux et Dudley et Piers étaient dans le même état que lui, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt bien car au moins ils le laissaient tranquille. Harry avait donc était en admiration devant les grands félins, que ce soit les lions, les tigres, les lynx... D'ailleurs il avait complètement craqué devant un bébé panthère noir. Il avait également beaucoup aimé les girafes, qui aurait cru qu'elles étaient aussi grandes ? Il avait d'ailleurs ricané en pensant que Tante Pétunia aurait bien sa place dans cette cage, avec son long cou qu'elle utilisait pour espionner les voisins.<p>

Harry rentra dans la maison des reptiles et trouva le caméléon vachement cool.

_Ce serait bien si je pouvais me cacher comme lui en changeant de couleur pour ne pas me faire repérer des Dursley._

Après l'avoir observé durant une bonne minute, il rejoignit les Dursley et Piers qui étaient tous regroupés devant un immense serpent, qui d'après la pancarte était un boa constrictor. Harry s'approcha de la vitre et observa le serpent en train de faire sa sieste. Il était d'une belle couleur verte foncée presque noire, et possédait de grands anneaux.

_Absolument magnifique !_

-Papa fais le bouger, il est ennuyant

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel _Dudley..._

Vernon fit trembler la vitre de ses gros doigts.

-Bouge.

-BOUGE ! imita Dudley en claquant la vitre de sa main potelée.

-Il est pas marrant, s'exclama Piers, vient Dudley on va voir les autres serpents.

Harry resta là à regarder cet immense serpent enfermé dans cette cage.

- Je suis désolé, mon cousin n'est qu'une brute stupide.

Le serpent ouvrit soudain les yeux, surprenant Harry et le regarda d'un air stupéfait, autant qu'un serpent puisse avoir l'air stupéfait pensa Harry.

-Un parleur, siffla le serpent.

-Je vous demande pardon, s'exclama Harry les yeux écarquillés, vous parlez anglais ?

-non petit humain, c'est toi qui parle ma langue.

-Oh, et vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui sont des ..parleurs ?

-non ils sont très rare.

A ces mots Harry se renfrogna il aurait dû s'en douter. _Je suis un monstre après tout_. Le serpent ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la réaction d'Harry et continua sur sa lancée.

-C'est un honneur d'être un parleur pour un humain, un tel don rare et précieux, je suis très heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de discuté avec l'un d'entre eux.

-Merci. Harry rougit, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel compliment. _Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'être un parleur si les serpents étaient tous aussi gentils. _Cependant Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir leur conversation et d'assouvir sa curiosité, car Dudley le poussa d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry tomba à la renverse.

-PAPA ! Le grand serpent il bouge !

-Whoua ! Hey Dud, t'as vu ces yeux, trop cool !

Dudley et Piers observaient le serpent le nez contre la vitre alors qu'Harry les regardait bouillant de colère. _Ils sont toujours obligé de tout gâcher ! Qu'est-ce que je peux les détester ces deux-là, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir._

Soudain sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, la vitre de la cage disparue et Dudley et Piers tombèrent dedans, en plein dans l'eau. Ils regardèrent figés, mort de trouille le gigantesque serpent leur passant dessus pour sortir de la cage.

-Merci siffla le serpent à Harry.

-Ya pas de quoi répondit-il incrédule.

Et le serpent s'enfuit, se faufilant entre les quelques personnes qui étaient sur son chemin, criant de peur et provoquant une vraie panique.

Harry se retourna pour regarder Dudley et Piers et les vit se relever au ralentit et percuter la vitre qui avait réapparue entre temps, faisant rire Harry par la même occasion qui avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le visage furieux de son oncle et entendit le cri strident de sa tante.

_Je crois que j'ai gagné un séjour prolongé gratuit dans mon bon vieux placard _pensa Harry résigné.

* * *

><p>Le retour en voiture s'était fait dans un silence plus que pesant, Dudley et Piers grelottaient dans leur couverture et Oncle Vernon l'assassinait du regard par le biais du rétroviseur.<p>

Alors que Tante Pétunia amenait Dudley et Piers se changer, Vernon claqua la porte d'entrée en tirant Harry par le col. Il le traina jusque dans son placard en lui empoignant le bras si fermement qu'Harry était sûr qu'il en garderait des marques. Il lui ferma la porte au nez et verrouilla le cadenas accroché à la porte.

-Tu resteras enfermé là-dedans comme le monstre que tu es, sans manger jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé ! Et estime-toi heureux que le camarade de Dudley soit là, car sans lui tu aurais pris une bonne raclée !

Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit de camp mais ne pleura pas, car il savait depuis longtemps que si l'Oncle Vernon le surprenait à verser une larme, sa punition n'en serai que plus sévère et dure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Plume Enchantée

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Adventure/Romance

**Avertissement :** c'est un slash, donc relations homosexuelles, homophobes passez votre chemin.

**Pairing :** Harry/Drago

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé : **C'est l'histoire d'un certain Mr Harry Potter s'il aurait été envoyé chez les Serpentards. slash HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce qui est écrit en italique, ce sont les pensées d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Serpentards sont dans la place<strong>

**Chapitre 2 :** Joyeux Anniversaire !

* * *

><p>C'était le 22 juillet et c'était un lundi.<p>

Harry se réveilla comme tous les matins à 7h30 et s'habilla des vieux vêtements de Dudley que son oncle et sa tante avait la grâce de lui redonner et qui le faisait paraître encore plus petit et maigre qu'il l'était.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude, servit les Dursley qui étaient descendu entre temps, et se décala contre le mur le temps que les Dursley mangent. En effet, Harry n'avait pas le droit de manger à table avec eux, il ne mangeait que les restes, s'il y en avait, seulement après avoir débarrasser la table et fait la vaisselle, et qu'il n'était bien sûr pas punit.

**Clic-Puf**

_Ah le facteur vient de passer._

-Dudley va me chercher le courrier s'il te plaît.

-Non, je suis en train de manger ! Demande donc au monstre, il fait rien lui !

-Très bien, Potter va me chercher le courrier.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry se redressa et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Il ramassa le courrier et commença à trier les lettres tout en revenant vers la salle à manger.

_Facture, facture, lettre de la grosse Marge, publicité _et lorsque le regard d'Harry s'accrocha à l'adresse du destinataire de la prochaine lettre, ses yeux sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites tellement il était surpris et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La lettre était adressée à Mr H. Potter, Le Placard Sous L'Escalier, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

_Comment ils savent que je dors dans le placard ? Personne à part les Dursley le sait !_

En arrivant près de la table, Harry donna à son oncle le courrier tout en gardant sa lettre. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, Dudley la lui arracha des mains.

-Eh Papa, regarde ce que le monstre avait volé !

-J'ai rien volé sale menteur ! C'est ma lettre ! Quelqu'un me l'a envoyé !

-Pff qui est-ce qui t'enverrait donc une lettre, à toi ? De plus, je t'interdis de parler à Dudley sur ce ton supérieur et insolent !

Et alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur son discours si bien aimé sur combien Harry était ingrat, il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre, et à son adresse écrite à l'encre verte et pâlit d'un seul coup bafouillant. Pendant un instant Harry cru qu'il avait vu un éclat de peur dans les yeux de son oncle quand celui-ci se retourna et cria.

-PETUNIA !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vernon ? Est-ce que le garçon..

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase, ses yeux s'étaient figés sur la lettre que lui avait tendu Oncle Vernon.

-Co-comment c'est possible Vernon ? Tu crois que c'est eux ? Tu crois qu'ils nous espionnent ?

-J'en suis sûr Pet. Ce serait tout à fait leur genre.

Harry était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Vernon ?

-Rien du tout ! Après tout si l'on ne répond pas, c'est qu'on ne veut rien avoir à faire avec eux, et ils seront obligés de nous foutre la paix !

Oncle Vernon se retourna et regarda successivement Dudley et Harry.

-Dudley va dans ta chambre et prépare-toi pour aller chez ton ami Piers, et toi mon garçon tu va déménager dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

-Quoi ! Mais Papa tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est ma chambre ! Je veux pas que le monstre la prenne !

-C'est moi qui décide dans cette maison ! s'écria Oncle Vernon le visage écarlate et sa veine battant sur sa tempe. Dudley ferma sa bouche et Harry le fixait ébahi, c'était bien la première fois qu'Oncle Vernon criait ainsi sur Dudley.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent donc, Harry n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

_Je quitte mon placard_

* * *

><p>Les jours de la semaine se poursuivirent et de plus en plus de lettres pour Mr H. Potter arrivaient à Privet Drive, tellement qu'Oncle Vernon barricada toutes les ouvertures de la maison. Cependant il devint vraiment fou lorsque le dimanche ils furent ensevelis sous les lettres projetées depuis la cheminée.<p>

Ils partirent donc en voiture et dormirent dans un hôtel pour la nuit. Le lendemain, il y avait plein de lettre pour Mr H. Potter entassées à la réception. Ils repartirent donc une nouvelle fois en voiture et puis ils prirent un bateau qui les déposa sur un îlot où une ruine se trouvait et ils s'y installèrent.

Alors que tous les Dursley dormaient, Harry était étendu par terre avec une petite couverture le recouvrant. Il dessinait son gâteau d'anniversaire imaginaire dans le sable et à minuit pile le 31 juillet, Harry souffla ses bougies imaginaires et fit un voeu.

_Joyeux Anniversaire Harry._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Reviews :<strong>

stormtrooper2 : Oui en effet je me suis beaucoup inspirée du livre, en particulier pour le début de l'histoire. En faite c'est une de mes parties préférées du livre et je voulais pas la changer pour ma version Serpentard.

Pour le reste de l'histoire, et bien, certains évènements et aventures seront les mêmes mais ne se passeront pas de la même façon, certaines seront enlevées, et d'autres seront ajoutées. Pour ce qui est de sa vie à Poudlard, c'est forcée qu'elle sera modifiée puisqu'il sera à Serpentard, et qu'en tant que tel il ne verra pas la vie de la même façon, les gens extérieurs ne le verront pas de la même façon.. etc

Pour les années suivantes, j'ai pas trop décidé encore, en faite ça dépend de comment ça s"enchaîne et si Harry tourne mage noir ou pas.

Asherit : Je posterais les chapitres une à deux fois par semaine.


End file.
